Three Experiments
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Challenge for Experimental Wednesday  Sept 21 2011 : It can be scientific experiments, experiments w/ their relationship, sexual experiments or anything else in that theme you can think of. Will be 3 parts, 1 for each Brainy, final to the posted on the 21
1. Chapter 1

09/12/11

Originally written for _"Experimental Wednesday_" at the CxB club at dA I found that I wanted to break it down into 3 parts; one for each of Brainy's forms in the show. I'll post this one now, the second chapter later this month and then the last chapter on the 21, the actual "_Experimental Wednesday_" for the club. Enjoy.

Three Experiments

The First Experiment

In Season One

"Brainy, you like experiments, right?"

It wasn't the question that caught Brainy's attention but rather the way Superman asked it. The tone had been a forced casual while there had been obvious hesitation as if that wasn't really what the older boy had wanted to say.

Deciding to play along Brainy turned in his chair to give Superman his full attention before he answered.

"I enjoy discovery, attaining new knowledge and putting that knowledge to the test and experiments are the best way to reach those goals so in short; yes, I do like experiments."

As he had spoken Superman watched him in a way that seemed different then usual. He was listening to what Brainy had said, so that wasn't it. It was more like he was trying not to interrupt; both nervous and eager to say something else.

"Would," Superman swallowed, "Would you like to do an experiment," he looked away then at him, or rather at his chest, seeming unable to meet his eyes, "with me?"

Though Superman's behavior was unusual, Brainy still trusted him and didn't see a need to think it over.

"That sounds agreeable." He noted how Superman's face instantly lit up with a smile, a nervous one but a smile none the less. "What is the experiment?"

Slowly, Superman walked forward so he was standing right in front of Brainy.

"Close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to observe the results of the experiment with my eyes shut?" Brainy protested mildly.

"Trust me, having your eyes closed is part of the experiment," Superman smiled in his way that always inspired confidence in Brainy, or anyone else he met.

Without further hesitance, Brainy closed his eyes.

With his eyes shut he could feel Superman move. The man of steel rested his hands on Brainy's arm rests on either side of him as he leaned himself down and forward, making Brainy able to feel his body heat, smell his scent, hear and feel his breath against his face.

Then came Superman's lips; they softly caressed his cheek, then skimmed over his jaw before firmly touching his lips, keeping still a moment before moving.

Once Superman's lips starts to move over Brainy's, his hands moved from the arm rests to his shoulders. The hands moved from there to frame Brainy's face when Brainy's lips began to move back against Superman's in return though Brainy's hands remained in his lap; uncertain.

They only parted when Superman ran out of breath. Brainy, having no breath to speak of simply opened his eyes to observe him.

"Care to share the results of your experiment with me?"

Still panting softly, Superman's hands fell to Brainy's shoulders as his gaze drifted downward.

"I'm not sure."

"In instances like that it's necessary to repeat the experiment, possibly several times in order to find a pattern in your results."

At that Superman looked up and smiled at Brainy.

"It's necessary, huh?"

"Very," Brainy smiled back.

With that Superman buried his hands into Brainy's hair, whose eyes drifted closed and wrapped his arms around Superman's shoulders, and repeated the experiment again.


	2. Chapter 2

09/13/11

This one is longer and not so innocent. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The Second Experiment

In Season Two

"I don't see the point of this Superman," Brainy admitted after a full five minutes of being alone with Superman, in his apartment in the past, in mostly silence.

"Brainy, when I'm out of uniform, could you call me Clark please?" asked Clark, tossing his towel into the hamper.

"Considering that you are now completely naked I don't see how more out of uniform you could get," Brainy was trying not to stare but after a moment of Clark simply not caring that he was on full display, he gave that notion up and took the opportunity to take him all in.

The man of steel had definitely grown during their time apart. He was taller, more sculpted in muscle, fuller face, and broader chin and, well, he didn't have a past reference to compare Clark's sexual organ to but he imagined that he was well endowed.

A very uncomfortable noise escaped Clark that almost sounded like a pained moan. "Brainy, you're staring isn't helping."

"I imagine my walking in on you after a shower was the source of the problem but you could have kept your towel," Brainy didn't stop staring.

"I'm trying to entice you," Clark grinned, sitting on his bed to put himself further on display.

"There is nothing to entice," Brainy swallowed. "What you've suggested is impossible. I have no anus or sexual organ required for sexual intercourse; the closest we could come is oral sex and I'm not sure if you could fit in my mouth."

Clark shifted uncomfortably, face red, "Um, thank you?"

"It's not a compliment; it's the truth," Brainy stated.

"Brainy," Clark began, reaching forward and taking one of Brainy's hands into his, "We've been dating for a while now," Brainy wondered why no one informed him of that fact or if it had been obvious to everyone but him, "and I've been wanting to do more then kiss you for almost as long. Even though we can't have sex there has to be a way that I can make you feel good."

If Brainy had the capability to blush he probably would be at that point. There was something just so, he couldn't find a word to describe it. Wonderful seemed like an understatement, but he supposed Clark was just so… Clark and that is what made it so hard to ever refuse him anything.

"I believe sex is about mutual satisfaction," Brainy said softly, now looking at their hands.

With a smile, Clark pulled on Brainy's hand until the Coluan was standing between his legs and was returning his gaze.

"Making you feel good will make me feel good."

It was a very Clark like thing to say.

There didn't seem to be a point in admitting defeat out loud. Instead Brainy pulled back his hand and started to remove his outer covering.

"Let me," Clark smiled, gently brushing aside Brainy's hands and taking hold of the bottom of Brainy's shirt himself as he stood.

Having Clark undress him was so much different then undressing himself. Brainy couldn't help but note a sense of anticipation of being bare rather then simply doing it out of need. Though this was, technically; a different sort of need that they were sharing.

Clark took his time undressing Brainy, seeming to take pleasure in revealing bits of Brainy to himself. And each time something was removed he would kiss something during and after its removal. Stomach, chest, shoulder, bicep and wrist were adorned with Clark's attention during the shirt removal. Knees and ankles were treated similarly during the removal of Brainy's boots after Clark eased Brainy onto his bed and kneeled before him in the reversal of the Cinderella fairytale.

Then came Brainy's pants; first Clark played with the waistband as he kissed his fully clothed hip. When he began to pull downwards he revisited the stomach before practically attacking Brainy's groin, though completely bare of any reproductive organs.

Brainy's body didn't seem to register that basic fact however for that kiss sent a jolt through Brainy's spine. Something, a gasp, escaped Brainy and his hands clutched at the covers instinctively. Had that been pleasure?

Seeming to think so, Clark concentrated his attention there. He kissed and licked, swirling around his tongue making Brainy a panting and moaning mess, falling back onto Clark's bed with all the new sensations.

Once Brainy's pants were fully off Clark resumed his assault, giving Brainy's groin his full attention, allowing his hands to massage Brainy's hips and explore whatever parts of the smaller boy's body that he could reach. Each sound Brainy made only making him harder and encouraged him further to draw out more of those sounds.

For Brainy everything seems to be sensitive while his body seemed to tingle with some sort of building energy. Part of his mind wanted to know how this was possible. Why he responded to something to so sexual without a sexual organ or hormones or how was this supposed to end when he didn't have the ability to climax? The majority of Brainy's mind however could only register Clark's name as a coherent thought and that's all that could come out of his mouth other then pants and moans and other noises Brainy hadn't know he was capable of making.

When Brainy began to practically whimper his name, Clark moaned and felt his member go hard in a way that was more painful then ever before in his life. He needed release but didn't want to stop giving Brainy pleasure. But in the fog of his mind he realized that if kissing and licking Brainy's groin worked, then maybe something else would as well.

Brainy almost shouted when Clark stopped. He wanted to protest, beg, anything to make Clark continue but he felt the bed shift before he could. He opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them and saw Clark had joined him on the bed and was hovering above him on his hands and knees. The darkened look in Clark's eyes sent another jolt through his spine.

Slowly Clark lowered himself, keeping his eyes locked onto Brainy's as he lined up their groins.

They moaned together when Clark rocked his hips and began a delicious grind between them.

As if they had a mind of their own Brainy's hands buried themselves deep into Clark's hair, one of his legs wrapped around Clark's waist to give him better leverage to meet his grind. His whole body felt it tingling with fire now, each kiss Clark left on his jaw and chest set another trail ablaze.

The noises Brainy continued to make with the almost feverish way he held onto him and returned his grinds didn't allow Clark to last long. He captured Brainy's mouth, dueling their tongues together right before he ground down hard, shouted and came, his seed splattering all over Brainy's stomach and chest.

Clark's last grind made the fire inside Brainy explode. He threw his right hand down onto the bed and, outside of his control, blasted the bed with all the energy that had been building up inside as his cry mirrored Clark's.

As Clark panted to regain himself, Brainy watched him enviously, his stimulated breathing not needing to do such a thing to recuperate. He watched sweat drip off of Clark and felt Clark's seed drip off of his stomach and wondered how those things would have enhanced his own experience.

"Would you call this experiment a success?" Brainy asked, not liking how small and soft his voice sounded.

A soft chuckle escaped Clark and he kissed Brainy several times before he answered, "Definitely."

"Um, sorry about your bed," Brainy looked at the seared hole he had caused, thankful that it hadn't gone through the mattress to penetrate the bed frame or the floor for that matter.

"Don't worry," Clark smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sure I could find a good deal on mattresses if I started to buy them in bulk."

Despite knowing that he didn't have the capability to blush, Brainy could have swore that he had to have been when he realized what Clark was insinuating.


	3. Chapter 3

09/21/11

CxB week begins with Experimental Wednesday!

The Third Experiment

End of Season Two

"I was emotional as a robot, imagine me as a human," Brainy tried to smile but knew Superman could tell it was forced, even though he smiled in return. He turned away, trying to finish his plans for what he would do when he left the Legion. He also needed to arrange a maintenance schedule for the Legion to follow without him there to do repairs. He also needed-

Superman put his hands onto Brainy's shoulders, squeezing them softly before turning him back around to face him.

"Don't go."

"Superman, I have to go," Brainy argued. "After what I did-"

"It wasn't you," Superman insisted, squeezing his shoulders again. "We know that; Kel and I were in your mind helping you fight off Brainiac. Saturn Girl can vouch for that to anyone who would have doubts. Plus you're human now and you said it yourself; it's all going to be new to you, experiencing emotions that you didn't know exist before and you're going to need help. You're friends are here Brainy and who better to help you then me?"

"But you're not going to be here," Brainy found himself saying but once he started he couldn't stop. "You're going to be in the past, living your own life the way you were meant to have it; without me. You're going to save the world, over and over again, and be a great hero. And I'm going to be here, alone, the worthless descendant of one of your greatest enemies who was stupid enough to think that I could ever be like you and even stupider for thinking that I could ever keep-"

It wasn't until Superman pulled Brainy to his chest and held him comfortably tight against it that Brainy realized that his face was wet. He had been crying. No, he was still crying, soaking Superman's crest with his tears.

"I wasn't meant to live my life without you," Superman said firmly but with such tenderness in his voice it made Brainy cry more. "I don't care if I have to go back and forth in time everyday for the rest of my life but I'm not going to leave you alone." He reached up, burying a hand in Brainy's hair, his voice becoming softer. "You're the wonderful, talented, brilliant descendants of one of my greatest enemies that I'm glad to fight against if only so you will be born." He pulled back only enough to kiss Brainy's forehead, in the center circle of his insignia. "I told you before, didn't I; you're my hero."

Unable to contain it, Brainy sobbed and held onto Superman tightly, wanting to bury himself into those strong arms and his words until he disappeared in them.

With a gentle squeeze, Superman kissed the top of Brainy's head.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise not to leave."

His voice seemed to have left him so Brainy nodded.

"Good," Superman smiled, pulling back again in order to kiss Brainy fully on the mouth for the first time since he became flesh and bone.

Kissing as a robot was definitely different from kissing as a human. As a robot he felt the lips against his could feel the nerves sending the information to his central processing unit and was told that it felt good. As a human there was no processing. There was just feeling, immediate satisfaction, and it felt _so_ good.

A shiver went down Brainy's spine and he had to pull back, his legs suddenly feeling weak and wobbly and there was another array of new sensations from being human. Increased heartbeat, rapid breathing, heat surging through the body and in particular the groin; he was experiencing arousal.

"Brainy?" Suprman's hands steadied him, his voice sending another shiver down Brainy's spine almost as strong as the one from kiss.

Almost blindly Brainy reaches forward and took hold of Superman's shirt of his uniform, swallowing and then swallowing again before speaking.

"Do you still want," he swallowed again, "more from me?"

Blush was quick to spread across Superman's cheeks.

"I- Brainy you just became human. It might be too soon to… do anything."

"Clark," Brainy looked up at him and pulled on his shirt. "Please."

Slowly Superman moved forward and kissed Brainy again. It started soft and slow, soon moving to dancing tongues, bodies pressed close together, hands exploring-

Abruptly Superman pulled away.

"If we're going to do this it would be best to do it on a bed."

"I don't have a bed," Brainy stated almost absentmindedly.

Superman smiled, pulling Brainy close to him again.

"That's okay, you can share mine."

With the help of super speed they managed to get to Superman's room without being seen by any of their fellow Legionnaires. Possibly they weren't even detected by security cameras as a blur.

Once in Superman's room things slowed down but not by much; clothes were discarded with urgency, kisses places on lips, faces, necks, whatever could be reached through out. Brainy vaguely thought his neck was going to bruise from where Superman, no Clark, sucked on it but he actually smiled at the thought for some reason.

With clothes scattered on the floor they practically fell onto the bed together, kissing now accompanied by exploratory touches. Much of it was similar to what they had done before but it all felt brand new to Brainy, whom had never felt so hot before; every touch burning him further and hotter then Brainy thought possible.

All too soon Brainy was coming into Clark's hands, holding onto him desperately.

As Brainy panted, Clark reached up and experimentally licked his hand. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to taste anything of Brainy.

At the sight Brainy blushed, groaning softly as he was half tempted to cover his eyes but only half.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't last very long and you're still hard."

"Don't worry about it," Clark kissed his cheek. "This is all new to you so you wouldn't have any endurance." He smiled jokingly. "And now we don't have to worry so much about breaking the bed."

Brainy blushed again and sat up in order to kiss Clark, tasting himself on his tongue.

"I suggest we work on building up my stamina then."

Clark was only too happy to oblige that request.


End file.
